InuNaruto
by ZetsumiTora
Summary: inuyasha has been reborn... as naruto but this is were it gets intering inuyasha brother is also sealed in naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own naruto or inuyasha

**12 years ago**

**So mister inuyasha you been die now for over 150 years and you have earned a great reward you are going to get reborn**. said the Death god "_Really I can't believe it finally so who I'm going to get reborn as?said inuyasha"__** You **_**are going to be reborn ****Naruto****Namikaze." **_What so special about him he seems like a nobody. I mean what is he a samruai, warrior, a ninja?_**Yes he is a ninja and in this world your wife kagome has also been reborn as who I can not tell so get to have a new life and try not screw up this one. **_Wait I got to kn_. But it was to late he was sent away.

**In the leaf village**

Minato Namikaze was sitting at his desk trying to figure out a way to this giant white wolf when one of his students burst though the door. "Minato-sensai Kushina just went into labor." said a panic kakashi " What why now, wait that perfect I know what to do now! said a happy Minato as he rush out of the door to the hopstial. ( What up with sensai he was all sad one minute then he was happy) thought kakashi. Once Minato made it to the hopstial Kushina had already giving birth to a boy but the thing that shock him was that the boy had snow white hair and electric blue eyes with yellow slits going down it, and it look like he had claws. If anything he look like a inuzaka. " Kushina I don't have time to explain so just listen i going to seal that giant white wolf into our son we need to name him don't we? said Minato I already Naruto Namikaze. said a pale kushina Well little naruto I guess it time we go and face that demon don't you think. said a sad minato Before Kushina could say anything Minato took naruto and in a yellow flash he was gone to the battle field.

**At the battlefield**

**Are you the leader of this village. said the white wolf that was missing it left arm. **Yes I'm am. said Minato on top of gamabuta **So your the strongest in this village I'm going to enjoy killing you then. said the wolf **I going to die any way tonight so I going to put it to good use!yelled Mianto As he flashed through hand signs once the wolf relazied what he was doing it was to late.**SHIKIFUJIN! yelled Minato**There was a blinding flash then the wolf was gone and gamabuta slowly put minato die body on the ground.

**Inside naruto Mind**

**This such a surpise to see my little baby brother again here who would have thought. said the giant wolf**Looking at the person who was standing in front of him.

**Well what you think**

**Please leave reviews and is there any body who wants to have my other story u got to ask in your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own naruto or inuyasha

**W**

****

Sesshomaru speaking

Humans speaking

__

Well well what do we have here my own old big bro sesshomaru, what could have possible possive you to attack this village.

** I don't know one minute am walking throught the forest in my human form then these two guys one with yellow eyes like a snake,and the other had these werid red eyes. They have to had put a genjustu on me they told me to attack these village.**_ Why did you have to get sealed in my reborn body though, I mean now he going to have does marks in his face._** So what shut up and leave me alone i going to sleep.( **I know he kind of oc)****

6 years later

Get back here you demon. shouted the angry mod While a kid with long white hair and marks on the side of face were was running for his life. What did I do to you people. shouted the freighting boy YOU WERE BORN YOU GOT DAMN DEMON SO GET READY TO GET BURNED ALIVE. shouted the leader of the mob as they were gaining on the boy. He turned a corner and ran down alley that was a dead end. NOW WE GOT YOU DEMON. As the mob made it way down the alley with torachs, pikes, hell even garbage can lids. Leave me alone i'm not a demon my name is naruto uzumaki so please leave me alone. YOU DARE SAY YOUR LAST NAME IS THE SAME AS LADY KUSHINA. Wh-a-at no that not what I meant but it was to late they didn't hear him they started to beat him but when they tried to burned him they couldn't and they wonder why. You see naruto was wearing the fire rat. So after that didn't work they decied to beat him some more and right when they were going in for the kill a anbu appear wearing a weasel mask. YOU VILLAGERS I WOULD KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IF WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT NARUTO WOULD BE MAD AT ME SO BE GLAD, THE SO CALLED DEMON JUST SAVED ALL OF YOUR PITFUL LIFES. yelled the anbu in the weasel mask with the shargian spining. Hi cough Itachi-neisan cough thanks for cough not cough killing them. said naruto as he pass out. Once the villagers herad the name they wet their pants one guy even pooped on himself cause he was so scared. Hold on naruto I'm going to get you to the hopstial i'm going to make sure you get the best treatment they can give you can count on it. As he rushed to the hopstail.

****

Inside naruto mind

Naruto was confused. Were i'm I. **You are in your mind pup.** said a vocie that seem like it came from all around. Were are you mister? asked a scare naruto Once he turned around their was a man that looked just like him but only older.

Gaki-brat

ell what you think

**Please leave reviews and is there any body who wants to have my other story u got to ask in your reviews**

Follow me gaki if you want to find out were you are and who I'm.

Inuyasha speaking


End file.
